


Never Listening to You Again

by lyonie17



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's never listening to Teyla again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Listening to You Again

"Ow."

"Move then."

"No, seriously, OW. I can’t move my leg, and you just tried to break my knee in a wrestling move or something."

"I believe we are now approximately two clicks from the Ring. We should rest before attempting to dial out for a ‘jumper."

"You’re not helping at all. Oh, wait, you didn’t help at all to begin with. I’m not speaking to you, either. I wouldn’t have been here getting my leg broken, and probably stabbed and eaten for dinner later, except someone declared this place uninhabited."

"If you don’t stop turning around to shout at them, I’m going to break your leg myself. Shut up and let me finish bandaging it."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Quiet."

"Uh. Guys? Guys? Hello? Sure. Just let me sit here in the dark."

"They have gone to secure the perimeter. Apparently there was some movement to the north. Would you like some water?"

"Can you hand me my pack? I need some pain-killers too."

"I will get them for you. You should not try to move. Are you certain that your leg is not broken? You did fall very badly."

"No, I’m not sure. He is, or he wouldn’t have threatened to break it. So take your pick. I don’t suppose there were any Power-Bars in my pack, were there?"

"I believe not. You may have one of mine."

"Thanks. Uh, hey, you don’t have to say anything about that other thing, you know? I’ll tell them when, I mean, later. Ok?"

"Of course. In your own time, and I will be glad to assist you if you wish."

"Thanks. Um. Did - they didn’t see, right? I mean, I wasn’t in any -"

"I am sure they noticed nothing. All will be well. I believe I hear them returning. One moment."

"No, wait, I – shit."

"You ate all the food."

"What? I didn’t. You guys were gone for hours, what happened?"

"Nothing. They decided we weren’t tasty. They went home. What do you think happened?"

"Oh, don’t get sarcastic. How long before someone shows up with a ‘jumper, do you think?"

"Why, are we out of Power-Bars?"

"We are out of, in fact, the following: heat, real food, effective pain-killers, advanced medical technology, and my bed. I really, really miss my bed right now, but I’d walk a mile or two for the rest, too."

"You mean, I’d carry you a mile or two."

"Well, yes - NO. I. Yes. Stop laughing."

"Sorry. I was coughing. In surprise."

"I hear a ‘jumper."

"Me too. Pack it up, you two. We’re leaving in five."

"You should finish the water. It will help with the headache. I will get the packs."

"Thank you. Really. I - I wouldn’t have -"

"It is all right. We will speak of it later."  



End file.
